Great Power
by cygnusblack7
Summary: Harry Potter is still recovering from the war when he and a group of his old schoolmates are thrust into a new challenge. But this time, they have allies. Allies more powerful than he could have dreamed. Percy Jackson is ready to get away from his dangerous life. But when Hera starts interfering again, the people he must fight with seem to have powers stranger than any he knows...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter grabs Ginny Weasley's hand. She smiles at him, understanding this base instinct to touch her, know she is still there. Nearly all of them have done this since the war. Behind them, Ron keeps trying to take Hermione's hand, but she tugs it away every time. She has closed in on herself after the war. She hasn't been able to track down her parents.

Consequently, she's been ignoring everyone except, strangely, Draco Malfoy. He seems to understand having the safety and security of his childhood being ripped out from under him in a way no one else could. The one time Ron had tried to stop them from talking (really, Harry just suspects they both need a shoulder to cry on) she had screamed at him in front of the whole lot of them, "Voldemort lived in his house for years, Ronald! Years! Leave me alone!"

This was why a massive group of them were right now walking through the English countryside. All four Hogwarts Houses had come together because school rivalries seemed trivial in the face of a war they'd fought as children.

Suddenly Luna stops walking. "Something's going to show up here soon," she says in a dreamy voice. Dean, who seems to take her word as the gospel truth now, draws his wand, looking around. Neville had asked him once why this was so; Dean had simply said _Malfoy Manor_ and shivered.

Harry supposes it was simply that they were all still rattled from the war, but every last one of them draws their wands and looks around.

Around five seconds later, Susan Bones yelps. A boy Harry would have estimated to be sixteen or seventeen appears. He isn't holding a wand; rather -

"OH MY GOD! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Daphne Greengrass screams as he points a sword in her direction. It is glowing golden. The boy frowns.

His eyes widen and he asks, "Eidolons?"

It seems that everyone except Hermione and a couple of the Slytherins have no idea what he was on about. Blaise Zabini sneers and says condescendingly, "You think we're possessed by spirits?"

Just as it looks as though he might put the sword away - though Harry can't see a scabbard - around twenty more people appear the same way he had - silently and out of nowhere.

Almost all of them are holding weapons.

One of them - a blonde girl holding a dagger immediately turns and sees the boy from the other side of the group.

She yells, "Percy, what've you done?"

This seems to put him out. He returns, "Gods, why do you think it was me?"

A girl with long, stringy brown hair yells at him, "Because it's you, Prissy!"

"Shut up, Clarisse!"

A girl with red hair and paint-splattered jeans steps forward.

"Wait a minute," she says. Although she looks to be one of only a couple of people _not_ holding a weapon, they all back down, although they don't put their weapons away.

She points at Malfoy and Hermione and says, "I've seen those two."

Every single person in the assorted company turns toward them.

Theo Nott says, "Who the hell are you?"

This seems to amuse a few of the members, including a girl in a _Death to Barbie_ top with a silver circlet in her hair, the first boy, and a curly-haired blond guy, who all turn toward a boy who is dressed in black, with a black sword; which nobody else seems to have.

"Shut up," he mutters.

A boy with brown curly hair wearing a cap and jeans says, "Halfbloods, mostly. Well, I'm not, they're not," he gestures to the arty jeans girl, another pretty girl, a pair of kids who appear to be quietly arguing, "and I don't even know what you are anymore, Thals," he says to the _Death to Barbie_ girl.

"Can you just put all these weapons away?" demands Ernie Macmillan pompously.

A girl with a braid over her shoulder snorts - is she wearing Roman armour? - and the first boy looks at Ernie and says, "Are we in England?"

The blonde with the dagger sighs and says, "Seaweed Brain," as if it's an inside joke, and they share a moment which is spoiled by the _Death to Barbie_ girl sniggering, "Yeah, Seaweed Brain."

This cues a lot of tense looks from a few of the other people.

"Thalia!" the all-black boy hisses. "Last time you called him that I almost died!" Another round of sniggers surfaces when he says died - _Death to Barbie -_ Thalia - glances at the Prissy boy and says, "No creek here. Think you could take me?"

He raises his eyebrows at her and says, "Think I need water anymore?"

She narrows her eyes and raises her spear.

"Whoa, whoa. What is happening?" Justin Finch-Fletchey says, nervously looking between Thalia and the Prissy boy.

The boy dressed all in black rolls his eyes and steps between the two of them.

"Come on, idiots. Thank the gods not all Big Three children are as impulsive as you two. If these are mortals, Thals, you need to do your trick with the Mist."

"What are you on about? What mist? And can you put those _away_?" Seamus says, almost panicking.

This causes a moment of pause between the rest of them. They all glance at one another and a pretty girl with kaleidoscope eyes and a feather in her hair says, "Can you see the weapons?"

Theo Nott rolls his eyes and says, "Do you think we're blind?"

The Clara girl or whatever with the brown hair snaps back, "No, just-"

" _Clarisse_!"

The blonde with the dagger steps to the front of the group. She looks at Hermione and says, "What's your name? And are you all..."

As Hermione opens her mouth to reply, Padma screams. The entire group looks up and Harry can't believe what he's seeing.

A massive golden dragon is circling above them. All of the witches and wizards point their wands at it, but the others all seem unbothered. One of them - the pretty girl who isn't a halfblood - pureblood? muggleborn? - yells up at the dragon, "STOP SHOWING OFF AND GET DOWN HERE! THEY CAN'T EVEN SEE YOU!"

Ginny and Harry exchange a look. Of course they can see the massive bronze dragon swooping down toward them. It lands, and a boy jumps off its back, striking a dramatic pose as he lands.

A tall blond boy with a scar across his lip Harry reckons he must've got in a pretty big battle sighs and says, "Leo..."

The dragon boy winks and says, "Stapler Face, who're these people?"

Thalia laughs and says, "I will never regret telling you that story."

Hannah steps forward and says, "I'm Hannah. They're Padma, Terry, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Michael, Anthony, Greg, Susan, Justin, Ernie, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Draco, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry Potter."

None of their eyes flick up to Harry's scar.

" _Well_ ," the all-black boy says, "I'm Nico, that's Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Thalia, Reyna, Will, Calypso, Rachel, Katie, Clarisse, Drew, Chris, Travis, Connor, Carter, Sadie and Lacy, and _that's_ ," he rolls his eyes at the dragon boy, "Leo."

Sadie or Lacy says, "Well, I hate to break up this little thing, but Greeks - and Romans," this with a little bow toward the one braid girl - Reyna? - who raises her eyebrows, "unless all of them are planning on doing anything with those little sticks, we will have to sort out that." Everyone turns in the direction she points.

A massive half-bull, half-man monster is stomping toward them.

Percy mutters, "The Minotaur?"

Thunder rumbles across the sky.

He yells, "It's already here! I know names have power!"

The rest of the group except the Thalia girl turns toward him.

"I've killed it twice before, I can do it again."

"Why don't you let someone else have a go?"

"You'll just blast it. Thalia-"

"Whoever strikes the killing blow gets..."

Percy grins. "Bragging rights."

He takes off running toward it and she follows him.

"What the hell are they doing?" Neville demands. "Running toward it?"

Annabeth sighs. "Well, something was bound to show up, this many of us here."

"What do you mean, _us_?" Justin Finch-Fletchey demands.

Annabeth frowns and opens her mouth to speak, but the dragon boy beats her to it.

"Demigods."


	2. Chapter 2

A stunned silence holds for a few seconds until almost at the same time, everyone's heads turn toward Thalia and Percy.

They seem to be fine. The Minotaur has vanished and in its place is a pile of dust. They have put their weapons away.

They are arguing.

The blonde with the dagger says, "Styx," and starts towards them.

Before she can do anything, Thalia yells, "You think you can take me?"

He steps back and for a second, Harry thinks he won't raise to the bait. Rather, he takes a pen out of his pocket and uncaps it. It transforms into the glowing golden sword he was carrying earlier.

He raises one eyebrow. "Bring it on."

She brings out a Mace canister which expands into a spear seemingly from nowhere. They begin circling each other. Harry glances around wildly. Nobody is moving, not even the Annabelle girl.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Anthony Goldstein demands.

The Reyna girl laughs. "You wanna get in the middle of that?"

Percy suddenly jabs his sword at her, testing her defence. She catches his sword on the guard of her spear and shoves him off. With her free hand, she taps her bracelet.

It springs into a shield with a face so horrible the whole group winces and steps back. Percy strikes again and they're locked in combat so fast Harry can barely follow it. After about a minute, it looks like Percy has a slight advantage. There's no doubt he is an incredibly good swordsman.

Harry hears the all-black boy whisper to the blond boy with an infectious smile, "Best swordsman in three hundred years at camp." He wonders where the camp is.

"After Luke." Annabeth's shoulders tense in front of them and the girl with a feather in her hair digs an elbow into the boy in black's side. Harry wonders what happened to Luke.

Thalia manages to shove him away from her and raises her spear. Evidently this could mean danger for the boy because Annabeth swears, "Styx," again, but this time everyone seems to be too wary to move toward them.

Thalia yells. The boy's head whips toward the sky as a lightning bolt comes down.

Draco swears.

It hits Percy hard in the chest.

He bends over, gasping, and Susan Bones bursts out, "Stop them! They could kill each other!"

"Didn't last time," a boy with a mischievous smile says.

"That could be because the Oracle came and interrupted! And last time, they were both younger - well, Percy was - and he had the creek behind him! Travis is right, one of them could die this time!" The black haired boy yells.

Annabeth says, "Jason?"

The blond boy with the scar frowns and says, "Why me?"

"She won't kill you and he probably won't kill you and you can fly."

" _What_?" Daphne Greengrass looks pale. "He can _fly_?"

Percy straightens up and throws himself at Thalia.

It almost looks like he was holding back before.

She shoves him back and blasts him again. This time, _he_ yells and storms toward her.

Literally.

A tiny hurricane is gathering around him, battering her back from hitting him.

The girl with a feather in her hair says to Jason, " _Go_!"

Even though Harry knows she isn't talking to him, he feels like going to break them apart. Looking around he sees everyone except a very pretty Asian girl, who just looks a little disoriented, seems to feel the same way. A couple of people have even taken a step toward the battle.

Annabeth shakes her head and says, "Piper..."

The girl with the feather says, "Sorry!"

Jason - who really can fly - lands off to the side a little and Thalia yells something at him. He yells back - something about _brother_ \- and she taps her shield.

Thank God. That thing was scary.

Percy is still inside his hurricane.

Now Annabeth runs over. She looks at him and he looks at her, and then she says something quietly.

The hurricane dissipates immediately.

He's completely dry.

Blaise Zabini lets out a low whistle.

Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Jason walk back over to the extended group.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron demands.

The boy in all-black sighs. "I suppose, thanks to those two, we owe you a proper explanation."

Percy and Thalia both give him a death glare. While Percy's is intimidating, Thalia's makes Harry wonder why this kid isn't scared of her.

Annabeth says, "Do you have somewhere safe we can go?"

At this moment, the golden dragon causes a distraction by tilting its head pouring a stream of oil onto Parvati's head.

This seems to surprise nobody.

The dragon boy winks and says to the girl with the feather and Jason, "Just like old times, huh? Remember when Beauty Queen over here got claimed and Superman, you were all like-"

" _Leo_!" they both say threateningly.

He laughs, and the girl punches him in the arm.

" _Anyway_ ," Annabeth says, looking pointedly at him, "any of you have your own place?"

Ginny nudges Harry in the ribs.

"Ow - oh yeah - me."

He looks around the group.

"You can all Apparate, right?"

A girl says, "What's Apparate - Travis, _stop it_ -" this to the boy who had thought they couldn't kill each other, who seems to be annoying her.

"Right - um - shall we Side-Along?" Everyone nods.

"What are you talking about?" An African American boy standing next to the girl with red streaks in her hair who pointed out the Minotaur earlier, who now sniggers and says,

"Set, the world has come to an end. Carter Kane does not know something. I can die happy now."

"Shut up, Sadie," he mutters.

"If you just - grab a partner - number 12 Grimmauld Place -" Hermione says. She looks around, and grabs hold of a pretty girl with braces.

She turns on the spot and Disapparates.

There is a general outcry as the result of the girls vanishing.

"I swear she's fine," Draco says quietly.

He holds out an arm to the boy in black, who gives him a measuring glance and says, "I may be better off with someone who has less demons haunting them."

He nods and looks at the curly-haired blond boy, who grins at him and takes his arm. They also vanish.

Harry holds out his arm to the girl who yelled at the dragon boy. She takes it, and he turns, thinking destination, determination, deliberation and appears in the kitchen.

Draco, Hermione, the girl with braces, and the curly-haired boy are all there too.

Draco looks curious, of course; his mother was Sirius' cousin. The other two look vaguely nauseous. Side-Along Apparition is never pleasant.

The curly haired boy sees him come in and says, "I'm Will."

Harry says, "Harry."

The girl Harry transported says, "I'm Calypso,", frowning at him.

Ron appears next with the one braid girl in Roman armour, who looks slightly tired.

Justin pops in next with the all-black boy who looks at the Roman armour girl and says, "Reyna..."

She glares at him, "Don't you dare tell me not to lend my strength when you only let me help you when we were-"

He coughs loudly and looks pointedly at her.

One by one, people pop into the house.

When Thalia gets in, she frowns.

"This house is creepy. It reminds me of..."

She takes a long breath and says to Harry, "Haven't got anything patrolling the corridors?"

He half-smiles.

"Only Kreacher."

"What's Kreacher?"

At this point, Kreacher makes it unnecessary to explain by shuffling into the kitchen.

"Master! Oh, you is back, does you need anything?"

"Um, some tea maybe, Kreacher." Hermione glares at him. "Please?"

At this point, almost everyone's back.

Padma comes in last with a really tall Chinese boy who appears, stumbles, and barks, "Darn it!"

A couple of them snigger and the dragon boy, Leo, mutters something to the girl Harry brought in.

Draco glances at Hermione, who's staring at the ground, performs a quick headcount, waves his wand with his characteristic grace and the chairs multiply so that everyone can sit down.

The Carter boy frowns at Draco's wand.

Everyone sits down.

"How did you _do_ that?" the Carter boy asks, leaning forward.

"Who _are_ you?" asks Neville simultaneously.

"Clearly they've got wands, Carter," says the girl with the red streaks, who is second only to Percy for slouching.

A pretty girl with golden hair and eyes leans forward. On the table in front of her is a diamond which she takes and slips into her pocket.

"I can tell you're using magic. But how?" She has a kind of old-fashioned accent.

"Because we're witches and wizards," sighs Blaise.

"What the _hell_?"

AN/ Thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting and following this little story!

If any of you have someone you'd like to see as the villain in this story, please tell me about it in a review.

I know this chapter isn't great, but I promise I'll get some action in the next one.

Thanks again! It makes my day when I get a little notification.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zabini!" Ron hisses.

"Weasel," Blaise responds, inclining his head in Ron's direction. All the Slytherins and most of the others snigger and Ron flushes.

"They're _Muggles_! It-"

"What're you calling us, weasel?" sneers the Clara - tough-girl - that one.

"Muggles - non-magic people," Dean says.

"Well, you're just mortals-" the tough-girl begins. Something about the way she says it, like they aren't mortal, makes Harry shiver a little.

"Clarisse, chill - whoa! Help!" The dragon boy bats at his arm - Merlin, he's on fire! Harry starts forward, but the pretty girl with the kaleidoscope eyes hits his other arm and says, "Knock it off, Leo."

He grins at her, "Whatever you say, Beauty Queen."

She groans.

Everyone stands there uncomfortably for a few seconds.

Ginny claps her hands suddenly, and, pointing at the other group, who all seem to have congregated on the other side of the table, asks, "Which of you would you identify as a leader, here?"

"Percy," says the Stapler Boy, and Percy raises his eyebrows at him.

"Thanks, Grace," _Grace?_ "but Reyna and Frank are praetors, Carter or Sadie wants in, most likely, and Clarisse doesn't think so."

The girl with the braid and Roman armour says, "Percy, you became praetor in less than a fortnight, definitely, and you weren't even there the whole time."

The girl with the streaks in her hair (Sadie?) "Barely any of them know us, ha ha ha." She scowls at her combat boots. They all turn to Clarisse.

"Prissy, you have probably. . . done the most stuff. . . y'know?"

Percy sighs, but says,"What about you lot?"

 _Harry,_ they murmur together, and so he walks through them from his place in the shadows.

He holds out his hand. "Harry Potter."

Percy's mouth twists in an attempt to hide a smile, but he takes Harry's proffered hand and shakes.

"Percy Jackson."

Thalia begins, "Percy-"

"If you bring out my full name I'll bring out yours," he says, and they glare at each other.

Grace says, "Thals. . . Percy."

Harry decides to get to it. "So, why are you here?"

This provokes a murmur among them all, as if they're not quite sure but they can think of something. Annabeth looks up and mutters something resentfully. Thalia snorts and half-smiles. The rest of them nod, though Percy's mouth twists again.

"I swear, if I had a dollar for every time you insulted-" he begins, but Grace clears his throat and nods toward them.

"We can't be sure, but. . . are there. . . any threats to you?"

Percy's question is phrased carefully, as though he doesn't want to give anything away.

Harry pauses, but it's Hermione who answers.

"There was."

The room stills.

"But right now? You're safe?"

"We think so."

Percy frowns. "Seems a little odd, even for. . ."

"Her Bovine Majesty?" Annabeth suggested.

Almost all of them muffle a laugh.

The Grace boy, stifling a laugh, says, "How you can be so smart about everything except antagonising. . ."

She looks at him.

"Jason, your sister and Percy can attest to the fact that I have never been as. . . well, accepting of her attempts to kill me as I'm sure she thinks I should be." Percy openly laughs, glancing up.

"You're so dramatic."

Thalia rolls her eyes and says, "That statue was dramatic, Seaweed Brain."

"See! Thalia, don't call him that."

Percy and Thalia are so very interesting because of the way they interact, as though they both love one another deeply and hate each other for something one of them - or maybe both - did in the past. Thalia in particular seems the type to hold a grudge.

"Who's trying to kill you?" Susan Bones demands.

"Wait. . . Leo!" Annabeth turns to the dragon boy - Leo.

"Let's not pin blame on any one person," he says warily.

She groans. "Leo, you said we were. . ."

"Demigods," Ernie Macmillan says pompously.

"Hera," Percy says.

"What?"

"That's who's trying to kill Annabeth, and it's probably her fault we're here, too," he says. Annabeth snorts, crossing her arms.

"The queen of the Greek gods," Theo Nott says, staring at her. "You've pissed off the _queen of the gods_? Are you kidding?"

"I wish." She stares back at him, and they seem to come to a mutual understanding.

"So are you all like the children of gods, then?" Parvati says.

"Or goddesses, yes."

"So. . . who are you?" Justin Finch-Fletchley points at Leo.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. My many accomplishments include destroying her picnic table," he points to Calypso, "dying this one time, and naming a dragon Happy."

"You _died_?"

"On purpose!"

"What about you?" He points to the girl with streaks in her hair - Sadie, Harry thinks - who laughs.

"Every so often, Isis pops in and has tea up here." She taps her head. "I'm not Greek, so to speak."

"What about all of you?" Percy says.

"We're," Harry decides their day can't get weirder, "witches and wizards."

"How does that _work_?" Annabeth looks genuinely curious.

"You're way too much your mother's daughter," Percy says, laughing. "Which scares me."

"You're just scared of my mother!"

"I feel like if I do something wrong, she's going to frown down and I'll be a talking book or something like that!"

"When you had potentially your biggest screw-up to date - your _nosebleed_ \- she didn't do anything to you!"

"That was a weird day for her! My dad said she was right! And it wasn't my fault anyway!"

"Enough!" The girl with the feather in her hair - _Piper,_ that's it - yells.

"Witches and _wizards_? How _does_ that work?"

"We have wands, right," Harry pulls his out, "and we can do stuff with them," he points his wand at the pot of tea, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The teapot rises into the air, and Ron laughs at the choice of spell, probably remembering the troll.

"Wow!"

"What about you?" Justin persists with his earlier questions, and he points at Thalia.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis." She rolls her eyes.

He points to Jason.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, former praetor of New Rome."

"Pontifex Maximus," a pretty girl with golden eyes says, smiling at him.

"What does that even _mean_?" Ron asks, and Harry can hear most people agreeing.

"Jupiter is the Roman king of the gods, god of lightning, the skies, law and order-"

"Don't forget mistresses," someone calls out, and they all laugh.

"Praetor's like an elected leader of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, which is the army of New Rome, and Pontifex Maximus is, like, the head priest. I mostly just build shrines at the moment, though. Promise I made to Kym."

"Yeah, thanks for having to convince my half-sister to save my life there," Percy says.

"OK," Ron says, "I think I have more questions now than I did before." A laugh ripples through them all. Everything seems normal - Harry still wonders why and how these people are here, but now that he's ascertained they're not a threat, he feels free to laugh along. But of course, if they aren't the threat, that only begs the question: What is?

It happens fast, faster than Harry can catch - all of the - demigods, he supposes - stop laughing and look far more serious than they have practically this whole - probably only half an hour or so. Percy turns to a guy holding a pair of pipes.

"Grover, man, did you. . . feel that?" Grover nods.

"You don't think. . ." He glances meaningfully at Percy.

Percy shakes his head, as though he's trying to convince himself of something. "No, no, no. . . we're just being paranoid, right? I mean, Leo blasted her to tiny little pieces! Almost blasted himself to tiny little pieces! There's no way."

"None," agrees Annabeth.

"It's pretty unlikely," says the girl in Roman armour.

" _What's_ pretty unlikely? Have you guys got some all-powerful supervillain on you?" Anthony Goldstein laughs nervously.

Percy turns toward him. "I mean, it's, like, a 99% chance not. That's good, right?"

" _Again?_ " Neville exclaims.

"What've you faced before?" Although - Sadie, Harry decides, he's almost sure - posture is relaxed, she looks just a little bit worried.

"Oh, nothing," Neville says sarcastically, "just-"

"A psychopathic mass-murderer who wanted to become immortal and take over the world?" Draco Malfoy's suggestion is phrased lightly, even casually, but when Harry glances over at him his jaw is set tightly and squeezing Hermione's hand so tightly he's leaving white marks.

"No. . . evil possessed dudes or anything?"

"Lots, but all cursed by the same guy or one of his minions."

Hermione raises her eyebrows at him.

"It's nothing," the girl with a feather in her hair says, and Harry is sure she's right, it's nothing, nothing at all. . .

 _Never again._

The ground jolts beneath their feet, and Harry grabs Padma's shoulder to keep his balance.

 _Never again._

A pretty blonde girl with braces and pigtails screams.

 _I will wake._

Percy and Annabeth, clinging to each other, make eye contact for the briefest of seconds and Annabeth heaves a breath.

 _I will destroy you all._

The ground heaves up and down, and all of them cling to the closest person, trying to find a balance. The ground stills suddenly and everyone drops to the floor. In the heavy silence left behind, the boy dressed in black gasps and whispers:

"She's back."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all so, so much for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting this fanfic. I really appreciate it and it literally makes my day when I read a lovely review!**

 **Blue chocolate chip cookies to whoever can guess the identity of the voice;).**

 **SHIPS: Percy/Annabeth, Nico/Will, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper (Yes, she isn't in this story, but he isn't single), Calypso/Leo, Katie/Travis, Clarisse/Chris, Carter/Zia (Zia is not in this story either, sorry), Sadie/Anubis (Also not in story), Hannah/Neville, Blaise/Luna, Draco/Hermione (At least at the start, if it's unpopular I'm prepared to change), Ginny/Harry.**

 **OTHERS (Who I'm prepared to match up): Drew, Connor, Lacy, Padma, Terry, Theo, Daphne, Michael, Anthony, Greg Goyle, Susan, Justin, Ernie, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Ron.**

 **Guest reviews: Guest: Thanks for reviewing! Nyra: Here you go. Lots of blue chocolate chip cookies to you. I will try to work in Big D, but I may not be able to. Liz and Emma are unfortunately over in America, but that could change. . . maybe! I'll see how I go.**

 **If you want to ask me any other questions, you can talk to me on tumblr cygnusblack7.**

 **Thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
